


The Cursed Child Rewritten

by FanboyWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanboyWriter/pseuds/FanboyWriter
Summary: This is the Cursed Child novelized by me, and i've added some things that I would've liked to have seen in the book. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy was awoken by his mother's singing early that day. Astoria was extra excited this morning, because today her son would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The pale blond slipped out of his large bed that was nearly ten times larger than his body. He opened his bedroom door to find his father standing there, arm raised in an attempt to knock. "Oh good morning, Scorpius. I was coming to wake you, but it seems that you've done my job for me," the tall blond said with a small smile, dropping his hand to his side. "Morning dad! And yeah mum kinda woke me." "She's just thrilled to see you off to Hogwarts. Well let's go down to breakfast you won't want to be late." Scorpius nodded and followed his father down the large staircase to the ground floor. Draco reached over and tried to flatten out Scorpius' bedhead as they walked into the large dinning room. Astoria was helping the house elves pack tons of sweets into Scorpius' luggage. "Merlin! Are you packing for his whole seven years at Hogwarts?" Draco exclaimed. "They're for him to share with all of the friends he's going to make," the brunette woman explained, beaming brightly. Draco took his normal seat at the table and sipped at his coffee, as did Scorpius. "Mum, I don't think i'm going to make that many friends." "Oh dear don't think that! You're going to have such a splendid time at Hogwarts. You just have to keep a positive mind about it." "Plus you don't have to worry about Voldemort being trapped in one of your professor's turban's," Draco joked with a small laugh. Astoria lightly giggled and took a seat beside her husband, humming quietly to herself. "Well if I don't make a lot of friends then don't blame me for eating everything," Scorpius stated, taking a drink of orange juice. "Do not fret dear," Astoria now sang, "I can sense great things near! And sweets, they always help you make friends." The eleven year old smiled as he listened to his mother's singing. He hoped she would be right.

"You're sure you have everything? We don't want to get all the way to the train station and realize we forgot something," Draco asked from the front seat of their car. "Yeah i'm sure. Mum already triple checked everything before we left." "Alright." Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his long locks, nervously. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried. He so desperately wanted his son to have a much better time at Hogwarts than he had. Scorpius was already a much kinder and understanding person than he had ever been as a child. He just hoped that others would see how good hearted and sweet he was. The first year pressed his face against the window as they drove up to the train station. "Come on dad hurry!" he whined excitedly. "We're quiet early, Scorpius calm down." "But I want to see the train! You both have said it's stunning.""Oh it is!" Astoria said, "the Hogwarts express is absolutely beautiful."Draco parked the car and helped Scorpius carry his luggage into the station. The young boy ran further ahead than his parents, counting the numbers as he passed them. "Platform 5... 6... 7.. 8. 9! Here it is!" he excitedly said. Draco grinned at his enthusiasm as soon as they caught up to him. "Alright are you ready?" "I think so," Scorpius said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "We'll all go together," Astoria calmly said, standing on one side of Scorpius' cart, grabbing the handle. Draco moved to the other side and the three of them pushed through the platform wall. Scorpius gasped and did a little hop as he looked at the massive train. "It's so pretty!" Astoria sniffled and wiped a tear away. "Mum don't start crying it'll be okay." "I know i'm just going to miss you." She pulled her son into a near bone crushing hug as she cried. Draco glanced around the station and noticed people staring at them and whispering. The blond glared at them and returned his attention back to Scorpius, putting his hands on either shoulder. "Listen to me, Scorpius. I want you to know that no matter what anyone says you are an incredible and kind boy. I will be proud of you if you are sorted in Gryffindor or Slytherin or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." "Thanks dad. But I think we both know that I am going to be sorted into Slytherin," Scorpius said with a sad smile. "And there is nothing wrong with that," Astoria spoke up, "All that will mean is that you are ambitious, cunning, and resourceful. Being in Slytherin does not mean anything bad okay?" The young boy nodded and hugged his mother one last time before pushing his things up to the train. Draco helped him quickly and then sighed. "Well i'll see you for Christmas break. Don't be afraid to write us for anything And if you feel like something is off don't hesitate to go speak with the Headmistress okay?" "I know dad." "Good now be careful. Write to us soon. I uh.. I love you," Draco awkwardly mumbled, causing Scorpius to beam. It wasn't often that his father showed a lot of emotion, so he took whatever he could get. "I love you too dad. I will." Then with that Scorpius climbed on board and found an empty compartment. More students quickly began filling up the train. Some walked by Scorpius' compartment a few times, whispering to others about the rumor's they had heard about him. Some of the other students even made rude remarks. "Voldemort's spawn." "Voldy's son." "I didn't think Voldemort's kid would have a nose." Scorpius frowned and did his best to drown out the words.

A few beats passed and the door slid open. The blonde turned his head, expecting to heard some new insult, but all he saw was a smiling dark haired boy with bright green eyes. Scorpius smiled back, thinking this might be a miracle. The boy then began to speak. "Hi. Is this compartment.." "It's free. It's just me," Scorpius finished a little sadly. "Great. So we might just come in for a bit if that's okay?" "That's okay. Hi," Scorpius gratefully said, glad that this other boy seemed as shy and nervous as he did. Only now did he notice the dark haired boy was accompanied by a red haired girl. "Albus," the green eyed boy suddenly said, "Al. I'm- my name is Albus." The blond felt his heart skip a beat. 'This is Albus Potter. Those eyes and hair should've given it away' he thought to himself. "Hi Scorpius! I mean- i'm Scorpius. You're Albus. I'm Scorpius," the blond nearly wanted to punch himself in the face. He was making a fool of himself in front of Albus Potter. He turned his attention to the red haired girl, hoping to break the awkward tension. "And you must be..." "Rose," she bitterly responded. Scorpius was slightly taken aback by the rudeness, but he brushed it aside. "Hi, Rose. Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizbees?" he asked, opening up his luggage. "I've just had breakfast, thanks." "I've also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, and some Jelly Slugs. Mum's idea," Scorpius explained with a smile, then began singing, "sweets, they always help you make friends." He felt his cheeks get hot. "Probably a dumb idea, really," he mumbled in embarrassment. Although Rose was still glaring at him, Albus didn't seem to mind his sudden burst of singing. "I'll have some," he said, "Mum doesn't let me have sweets. Which one would you start with?" Scorpius beamed and began pulling out Pepper Imp's. "Easy. I've always reguarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionery bag. They're peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears." "Brilliant, then that's what i'll-" Albus was cut off as Rose hit his arm. "Rose, will you please stop hitting me?" he asked. "I'm not hitting you." "You are. And it hurts." Scorpius looks down, sadly. "She's hitting you because of me. Listen, I know who you are, so it's probably fair that you know who I am." 'What do you mean?" Albus questioned. "You're Albus Potter. She's Rose Granger-Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents don't get on." "That's putting it mildly," Rose spoke up, "Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!" Scorpius felt his heart drop and he had to keep himself from standing up to start screaming at this girl. Instead he calmly replied. "Dad was. But mum never was. I know the rumor and it's a lie." Albus looked between the two, uncomfortably. "What is the rumor?" "The rumor is that my parents couldn't have children. That my father and grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, to prevent the end of the Malfoy line, that they used a time turner to send my mother back.." he trailed off, looking down at the ground. "To send her back where?" Albus wondered. "The rumor is that he's Voldemort's son, Albus," Rose stated. Albus looked at the fair haired boy and thought for a moment, before speaking, "It's probably rubbish. I mean look, you've got a nose." Scorpius looked up the dark haired boy and laughed pathetically. "And it's just like my father's! I got his nose, his hair, and his name. On the whole, I'd rather be a Malfoy than, you know, the son of the Dark Lord." Albus beams at Scorpius and something passes between the two. "Well, we probably should sit somewhere else. Come on, Albus." Scorpius nearly feels his heart shatter as he waits for the dark haired boy to respond, expecting him to leave. After a few moments he finally speaks. "No. You go on. I'm staying here." The ginger girl narrowed her eyes at Albus and then Scorpius. "Fine!" she shouts then leaves the compartment. Albus shyly turns to Scorpius, who sighs in relief. "Thank you." "I didn't stay for you. I stayed for your sweets," Albus joked, sitting across from the blond. Scorpius grinned and passed some Pepper Imps to Albus. "Do you prefer Albus or Al?" he questioned. "Albus." "Well, Albus, Thank you for staying for my sweets."

The two chatted the whole train ride. It was a little odd, because Scorpius didn't expect to get along well with anyone let alone Harry Potter's son, but for some reason the two clicked. Some kids walked to the compartment, wanting to throw more insults at Scorpius, but then they noticed that Albus Potter was sitting and talking with him. They opened the door and looked at the two. "You're Albus Potter aren't you?" one of them asked to the dark haired boy. "Yes I am." "Why are you sitting with him ?" "Well because he's got these really good sweets. Here try one," Albus fished a wrapper out of his pocket. Scorpius watched him with interest, whatever was in that wrapper wasn't anything he had given to Albus. One of the students stepped forward and ripped the candy from Albus' hand. "We'll take that along with anything else you have." The kid pulled the wrapper off the amber colored sweet and popped it into his mouth. The rest of his friends began to take what they wanted, until the leader began to scream. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" one of his friends asked, but the kid couldn't do anything but scream. His mouth was glued shut. They looked at Scorpius with wide eyes. "You'll pay for this. Son of Voldemort," they spat, then pulled their panicked friend out of the compartment. "What was that?" Scorpius asked Albus. "It's something I got from my Uncle Ron," Albus explained. "It'll only keep his mouth glued shut for an hour." "That's brilliant." "Don't mention it." 

As soon as the train arrived to it's destination Scorpius felt his heart sink. Surely the son of Harry and Ginny Potter would be sorted in Gryffindor. And Scorpius knew that he was going to be sorted into Slytherin. He had a better chance of getting sorted into Ravenclaw than into Gryffindor. "Are you ready?" Albus nervously asked Scorpius. "No. Not exactly. But we have to be. Let's go." "Hogwarts here we come."


	2. Chapter Two

Scorpius leaned close to Albus in the boat as they approached the castle. "It is quite huge. How do you think we'll be able to find anything?" the blond whispered. "I'm not sure. They really should give us maps huh?" the dark haired boy whispered back. "Doesn't your dad have the marauders map still?" "Yeah, but I don't know where he keeps it." The two first years jumped as their boat hit the dock. They looked up to see Hagrid's beaming face. "Come on now, out with yeh," he mumbled as he helped the two out of the boat, making sure they didn't tip it over. "Hello Hagrid! My parents have told me about you before. You are much taller than I actually expected. Not that that's a bad thing. Tall is good," Scorpius rambled, smiling up at the large man. Hagrid laughed deeply. "Yeh must be young Scorpius Malfoy eh? A lot different from yer dad. An' this must be Albus Potter." The crowd of first years turned around sharply as soon as they heard "Potter". In seconds there was a massive crowd around Albus. A girl named Polly Chapman rushed to him. "Albus Potter!" she breathed in awe. "A Potter. In our year!" a boy, named Karl Jenkins exclaimed. Another boy shoved his way to the front and eyed Albus up and down. "He's got his hair! He's got hair just like his father's!" Albus turned to Scorpius with a pleading look, and the blond just shrugged, unsure of what to do. Then, Rose stepped up. "And he's my cousin. Rose Granger-Weasley. Nice to meet all of you," she boasted, earning the attention of all the first years. "All 'ight! First years this way!" Hagrid bellowed, leading all of the anxious eleven year olds into the castle.

 

As the doors to the Great Hall opened, Scorpius began to feel nervous. The older students eyed the crowd of first years, whispering behind cupped hands, as they walked by. The blond glanced toward the Slytherin table, then at the Gryffindor table. He looked at Albus, who was walking just a little bit behind him, trying to avoid the attention of anyone else. "Good luck to you," Scorpius whispered with a sad smile. "And to you," Albus mumbled back, flinching as he heard a girl squeak, "Potter!" from the Ravenclaw table. The first years made it to the front of the room and stared at the Sorting Hat. Hagrid cleared his throat and called, "Bowker, Craig" He quickly sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head, before it called, "SLYTHERIN!" There was applause as he walked towards the table with green banners hanging above it. Then Hagrid called, "Chapman, Polly." She timidly sat down on the stool and the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" She beamed and ran to join the applauding table. Hagrid then called, "Fredericks, Yann." He too was placed in Gryffindor. "Granger-Weasely, Rose." The red head took a deep breath as the hat was placed on her head. "GRYFFIDOR!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed. "Thank Dumbledore!" Rose breathed, making her way towards the lion banners. "Karl Jenkins" was also placed into Gryffindor. Then, "Malfoy, Scorpius." The room was quiet as the small blond slowly walked towards the stool. A series of "Isn't that Voldemorts son?" filled the room.  _Maybe i'll be placed in a different house. Maybe i'll be in Gryffindor, I could be friends with Albus and Rose and-_ His thoughts cut off as the hat was placed on his head. The sorting hat thought for a few moments, and the whole time Scorpius' heart was racing. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed. The Great Hall now seemed to really believe this was Voldemort's son. The Slytherin house cheered, and Scorpius half smiled. He nodded to Hagrid politely as he walked to the table which his father and mother had sat, and where Voldemort had sat as well. The blond kept standing as he heard "Potter, Albus." Scorpius kindly smiled and waited to applaud Albus as he walked to Gryffindor. The hat was set on the dark haired boys head. The Great Hall was silent in anticipation, and some of the Gryffindor students were already making room for Albus to sit, but the hat seemed to be confused. The Sorting Hat was frowning and looking about the room. Scorpius could see the hat mumble something, that caused Albus to flinch slightly. Then, something happened that no one was expecting. A loud "SLYTHERIN"' pierced through room. The word seemed to echo over and over. Everyone stared at Albus with looks of utter shock. There was no applause. No mumbling. Just complete shocked silence. Hagrid slowly removed the hat, seeming to be confused as well. The dark haired boy seemed to be frozen as he stared at the ground. Scorpius glanced around the Great Hall, waiting for something to happen. There was nothing, but a profound silence. The blond licked his lips and finally broke the silence with a timid shout. "You can come sit by me Albus!" The green eyed boy looked up and met Scorpius' blue ones. "Right. Of course," he mumbled to himself, sliding off the stool. Scorpius met Albus half way to the Slytherin table, and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. The Malfoy escorted the Potter to Slytherin table. Then after a few moments the Great Hall started to get a little less tense, and the other first years were sorted. 

 

"Come on, Albus. You should eat," Scorpius said, watching the dark haired boy poking at his food. "I'm just not really hungry right now," Albus mumbled, laying his head on the table. "Your parents aren't going to be mad at you for being in Slytherin. Why should it be a big deal anyway? Slytherin isn't necessarily bad. Just because some bad wizards and witches have come from Slytherin doesn't mean they're all bad. My mum and dad were in Slytherin, and I know my dad was a death eater for a while, but he's changed. My mother talks about how he has grown and become a much better man over the years. And my mother is the kindest person I know. I'm not bad either I don't think, and neither are you. So if we are in Slytherin then how bad can it really be?" Albus lifted his head up from the table and looked at Scorpius with a small smile. "You talk quite a bit. Did you know that?" "Mm hmm, but you know i'm right. Also Merlin came from Slytherin. And the Slytherin potions teacher, professor Slughorn is good, and Regulus Black who tried to destroy a horcrux came from Slytherin," Scorpius listed off, a bright smile on his face. "Alright I get it Scorpius," Albus stated, fully sitting up now. "It's just everyone hates Slytherin." "Well it's because they only see the bad things about it. They see it as evil, but really the only traits of a Slytherin is cunning, ambitious, and resourceful. If a Slytherin is evil then that's just how they are." Albus nodded and took a small bite of chicken. "Well I know one really good thing about being in Slytherin," he stated. "And that is?" "That i'm in the same house as you, Scorpius."

 

"Psst! Albus! Get up!" Scorpius whispered, shaking the dark haired boy. Albus groaned and rolled over in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Scorpius what.. what time is it?" "Doesn't matter just come here for a second!" The blond quickly disappeared from the dorm, and a sleepy Albus stumbled after him. In the common room Scorpius had his face pressed against the window leading into the Great Lake. Albus moved beside him. "Scorpius what is this about?" "Sh!" the young Malfoy pointed to a mermaid who shyly swam to the glass. Scorpius used his hands to sign words to her. Albus watched as the two exchanged a few words. "She said hello and that her name is Gilly. Like from gillyweed." "How did you learn how to do that?" Albus asked, curiously. "Well dad has a big library, and he wanted to learn more about muggles so he learned sign language, and naturally I wanted to learn as well and so I studied it with him for a while," Scorpius explained, "this is something else cool about being in Slytherin. We get an underwater common room with merpeople." Gilly waved at the two before she quickly swam away. "I wonder why she left," Albus mumbled, but his question was answered as a giant squid pressed a large eye close to the window. "Woah! It's huge!" Scorpius exclaimed. The squid touched a tentacle against the glass, and Scorpius placed his hand over the same spot. "Isn't this cool?" the blond whispered, a smile on his face. "Very," Albus agreed with a bright grin. The squid swam away and Scorpius waved at it. "We should be getting back to bed," the young Malfoy said after a few beats passed. "Oh right. Why were you up anyway?" "I was writing a letter to mum and dad,' Scorpius explained. The two first years walked back into the dorm, and Albus lightly gasped. "I forgot to write a letter, i'll do it tomorrow. Hopefully-" he stopped as he looked at Scorpius' trunk. Written in dark red paint was "Voldemorts Son". "I'll hex whoever did this," Albus bitterly whispered. "It's okay Albus, really. I figured this would happen anyway." "But it shouldn't!" "Albus it's fine. As long as they aren't really hurting me it doesn't matter. It's just some paint that's all." The blond sat down on his bed and returned to his parchment. Albus lightly sighed and slipped into his bed, beside Scorpius'. "Well if it gets too serious I will hex someone. I know a lot of spells that I would like to try out," the young Potter whispered, drifting off to the sound of Scorpius' quill scratching on the piece of parchment. 


	3. Chapter Three

Scorpius' letter was sent out as soon as he wrote it and then checked it for grammar errors. Once he was satisfied he attached it to his owl's leg and let it fly in the night air.

 

Astoria was delighted when she finally received it. She immediately woke up her husband with a shout, then they both began to read it.

" _Dear, Mum and Dad_

 

_I have been sorted into Slytherin as I suspected I would. Although, I am having a better experience here than I originally thought. You may be surprised at the new friend that i've made, but it is true. I am friends with Albus Potter. We met on the train, and he rode the whole way here with me. He is remarkable, and not just because he is Harry Potter's son. I believe that if his father were a muggle I would still think of him the same. He has shown me a kindness that I never expected to receive, but I am grateful for. Before you wonder how I could possibly stay friends with a Gryffindor, he in fact is not one. Albus is in Slytherin with me. Although many of the kids here think badly of us for being in Slytherin, I think that as long as I have Albus here with me I will be alright._

_P.S Thank you mum for the sweets. They can help you make friends._

 

_Love, Scorpius."_

 

Astoria was absolutely giddy with excitement. "Oh i'm so happy for our boy!" Draco stared at the paper with slight confusement. "Our son is friends with a Potter? How?" 

"Because he's Scorpius. I wonder how Mr. Potter thinks of our sons and that his is in Slytherin," Astoria wondered. The blond nodded. "I do too."

 

 

Hogwarts that day was buzzing with excitement, especially the first years who were on their way to their first flying lesson. "Do you think we'll be good flying like our dads?" the blond asked with a bright smile on his face. With his Slytherin robes on he looked like a proper Malfoy, but a bit more nice than the ones that came before him. Albus shrugged and glanced at his friend. "I'm not sure. I don't care much for it. The rest of my family is nuts over it." 

"Yeah, my father told me that he really enjoyed it when he was younger, but since he doesn't play Quidditch anymore he lost interest. I'm sure if I made the team though he would be at every game. He and my mum. They might even watch if you made the team. Just so they can support Slytherin again." 

"Maybe we might both make the team. Imagine both of our parents watching. Malfoy and Potter. Playing for Slytherin," the raven haired boy said, suddenly feeling excited as well. "We would make quite the team," Scorpius stated, staring at the clouds and imagining what it would feel like to fly up there with Albus. The two of them playing the famous game of Quidditch.  

 

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up," Madam Hooch instructed. The students all scrambled beside a broomstick, and Scorpius made nervous eye contact with Albus. The Potter boy gave him a nod in encouragement, causing the Malfoy to smile, and feel more relaxed. "Now, everyone stick out your hands and say Up!" Madam Hooch now told them. Immediately, Rose and Yann's brooms flew into their hands. Albus frowned in frustration and tried again. His broom didn't move an inch. Scorpius took a deep breath and firmly shouted "Up!" He was surprised as his broom listened and smacked into his hand. "Albus i've done it!" he shouted triumphantly, but the green eyed boy took no notice. "Up. Up! UP!" he screamed. Everyone else's brooms flew into their owners hands, but Albus' stayed firmly on the ground, as if it were cursed to never move. Polly Chapman snorted as she watched. "Oh Merlin's beard, how humiliating! He really isn't like his father at all!" "Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib!" another student shouted, mockingly. The young Potter balled his fists in frustration, and glared at the ground. 

As everyone began to fly, Albus took the opportunity to attempt to sneak away. Scorpius, was able to notice. "Albus where are you going?" the Malfoy whispered, following after his best friend. "Home. I can't stand it here another day."

"You can't just leave Hogwarts, besides it's only our first day. It's bound to get better."

"No it won't Scorpius!" Albus shouted, and spun around to meet the surprised blue eyes of Scorpius. "My fate was sealed from the moment that bloody hat sorted me into Slytherin! From that one word I was going to be known as Albus Potter, the disappointment of a son! Everyone expects me to be like my father! The brave Gryffindor who could fly around on a bloody broom and defeat the most evil wizard that ever lived! You don't know what it's like to have the pressure of living up to a great name! You're just a Malfoy! No one expects anything good from you! Everyone here thinks you're Voldemort's son!" as soon as the words flew from Albus' lips he wished he could take them back. The blond tightened his grip on his broom and blinked away tears. The one person he thought was his friend, turned out to say something so horrible that it felt like his heart was going to shatter into a million pieces. He looked up to meet Albus' regretful gaze. "I guess being sorted into Slytherin does make you evil," Scorpius said quietly, then turned and headed back towards the mass of students. Albus wanted to run after him and apologize for what he had said. It was only his first day and he may have just ruined the only friendship he had. How could he say that to Scorpius? His feet seemed to be stuck to the ground just like his broom, because no matter how hard he tried to will himself to move he was simply stuck. 

"I am evil after all." 


End file.
